bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickmen
Stickmen is the sixth episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left the garden very tidy because he has been cleaning up and putting all his things away. Of course the two middle-sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she leans over to one of the big flowerpots and called out. Ben the Flowerpot Man comes up very slowly, he looks all around then he goes down again. Then Weed leans over to the other flowerpot and calls out and Bill the Flowerpot Man comes up very slowly, he looks around then he goes down again. Weed calls again but Bill and Ben won't come up because they are feeling grumpy. Eventually, Bill and Ben come up very slowly and grumpily, they say hello to each other and Weed, then they sit on the edge of their flowerpots and begin to grumble. Bill and Ben get out of their flowerpots and look round for something to play with, but they can't find anything at all. Bill and Ben walk about kicking the ground and mutter grumpily to themselves then sit down grumbling. Then Ben gets up and wanders into the shed while Bill carries on grumbling. Suddenly, Ben comes rushing out of the shed calling to Bill to come and see what he has found. Bill is sure Ben hasn't found anything so Ben tells him that at the back of the shed, there is a little hole almost as big as the hen hole and if he and Bill crawl through it, they can get into a beautiful wood where there will be plenty of things to play with. Bill and Ben go into the shed so they can crawl through the hole and when they come out the other side, they come to a place they have never seen before, they find themselves in a beautiful wood. Bill and Ben also find themselves in the roots of very big trees and they begin to laugh because they are so happy to be in the wood. Bill and Ben run about looking at everything and playing on the big roots then they begin to sing while playing. All of a sudden, Ben bumps into a stick poking up from the ground and a stick-man appears telling him to look where he is going. Bill and Ben are surprised because they never knew sticks can talk. But the stick doesn't like being called a stick so he tells the flowerpot men he is part of the root of one of the big trees. The stick-man asks Bill and Ben who they are so they tell him they are flowerpot men, they live in flowerpots and their names. Unfortunately the stick-man doesn't know what a flowerpot is and the flowerpot men knew how to tell him what a flowerpot looks like. The stick-man don't understand what Bill and Ben mean because he has never seen a flowerpot, even though Bill and Ben point to themselves he still doesn't understand. The stick-man thinks Bill and Ben are very nice then the flowerpot men ask if he has a name so he tells them his name is Nubley. Bill and Ben begin to laugh and sing a song about Nubley. When Bill and Ben finish their song, Nubley explains he has to go back to his place in the root where he came from so he says goodbye and disappears. Bill and Ben are so excited because they have found a new place to play in and made a new friend. The flowerpot men think they must go back at once and tell Weed all about it so they go back to the garden, but when they get there they start talking quickly at once and Weed can't understand a word they are saying so Bill and Ben tell her their adventure slowly one at a time. Bill and Ben start singing their song about Nubley again and when they finish, Weed tells them that the man who works in the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path so they jump into their flowerpots , then they say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Nubley the Stickman * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * The Wood Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill, Ben and Nubley * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * Question: '''Which flowerpot man bumped into the stickman? * '''Answer: Ben Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Ben is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'